


Cherished Memories

by vamprouge



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, also inuart is disaster bi, im too soft to write smut yet forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprouge/pseuds/vamprouge
Summary: Inuart gets drunk, and he's an idiot.





	Cherished Memories

It was late at night in the Temple where the Union’s army was staying to rest and restore themselves after their almost daily battle… But that didn’t stop Inuart from finding barrels of wine and drinking his own sadness away.  
He kept drinking and drinking, his face getting red and his thoughts becoming incomprehensible sparks in his head… After he was satisfied with the amount of alcohol consumed, he stood up -with difficulty- and started walking toward his own chambers to rest.  
He kept tripping on his own feet and bumping against the thick cold walls for support, his eyes burning and vision blurred, with only a single person in mind…

  
Furiae...Furiae… _Furiae._

  
But… Would he have the courage to knock on her chamber’s door ? To wake her up ? The goddess must sleep, the seal is a great responsibility and a burden to hold.

 

“Caim…"

  
He started walking -stumbling really- to his rival’s and old friend chamber… Knowing him he would be awake as well. He needed- wanted, to see his face; bitterness and anger started filling his stomach, he walked faster until he was in front of the door.  
He opened it without a knock and Caim jolted out of his bed, startled.

  
“Inuart ?! What are you-”

  
He didn’t have the time to finish his words, Inuart bolted and slammed his fist against the wall, cornering Caim between him and the cold bricks. It wasn’t hard for he was taller than Caim after all.

“You… You !”

  
Terrible thoughts filled his head…Their faces were close, Inuart clenched his jaw hard. The moment he saw Caim’s confused face the rage inside him disappeared. His chin started trembling, and his eyes and throat burned. He laid his face on Caim’s shoulder and sobbed quietly. He felt ridiculous.

  
“I- What’s wrong now ?! You run in my room, scare me, and now you’re crying ?!”

  
He heard Caim sigh loudly and felt two hands on his chest pushing him gently, Inuart hid his face as Caim started gently moving him away, he walked over to the bed and sat down, face still buried in his hands, crying like a child.

  
“I truly apologize Caim i-”

“Don’t talk.”

  
The command was in itself cold but the prince’s voice was soft and kind; Inuart heard the door close and footsteps joining his side. Caim sat down next to him, the bed making a small cracking noise.  
Silence.  
None of the men had the courage to start talking… minutes passed and Caim pressed his hand on Inuart’s back. The red haired man flinched slightly at the sensation, but did not refuse it.

  
“Inuart, look at me please, what’s wrong ?”

“I-I cannot, please Caim don’t mock me”

“I won’t, i’m just worried…”

  
Worried ? Caim ? …For him ? His heart started beating faster from the embarrassment and sudden kindness…  
while Inuart’s feelings were clear toward the goddess, it was more complicated with Caim. He saw him as a rival, a friend… he admired him, aspired to be like him , but… something else made his heart flutter and head spin every time he looked at the man. He couldn’t put the feelings into words, maybe it was for the best.

  
“…”

  
He felt the weight beside him lift up from the bed and heard Caim standing, probably in front of him. He could feel his stare.

 

“Inuart.”

  
He only felt two hands gently taking his, pulling them away from his face. He did not resist, but he turned his gaze away when he saw that Caim was kneeling in front of him, his cheeks already flushed due to the alcohol, his heart racing more and more.

 

“Please don’t stare like this Caim… it’s embarrassing”

“It’s not, you’re in tears for reasons I don’t know ! Talk to me.”

  
Why was he being so kind… he who was always mocking him for not handling his sword well, he who always made him feel worse… he… Who he loved.  
He felt the hands move away and cup his soaked cheeks.

  
“Please, tell me what’s wrong…”

  
Inuart finally met Caim’s gaze; the man’s face had a expression he never saw before, he looked concerned- almost sad. This made Inuart blush even harder -if that was even possible- his eyes started stinging again, he felt ashamed… But something in him felt happy to see Caim’s worried expression.

  
“I’m…I’m just very tired Caim”

“And drunk too.”

“…Yes”

  
Did he smell this strongly of wine ? He couldn’t tell.  
Caim’s fingers started brushing the tears away.  
Please… Don’t- Caim…he thought to himself … He leaned in the touch, so warm and tender.  
Satisfied with drying his friend’s tears Caim sat up once again, and plopped on the bed next to the taller man.

  
“Why did you drink so much, you know you can’t handle booze well”

  
He didn’t reply, he shut his mouth firmly and frowned… he turned his body toward Caim’s. His arms reached for the other’s body, slowly hugging him.

  
“… You are such a child you know that”

  
He didn’t reply...

  
“… Don’t start crying again, alright ?”

  
He felt one arm circle his back and the other caress his hair. Inuart sighted and started relaxing, putting his weight on his friend. It wasn’t the first time Caim had done this for him; when they were younger he would always massage his head, when he would cry and shut down, to comfort him.

 

“Why are you being so kind to me Caim… that’s not fair”

“Because no matter what you think of me, I still care and cherish you”

 

Inuart gasped at the words spoken, he pulled his head and hands away from Caim's body… He was drunk, stupid, and too tired to care for the consequences of his actions. He took Caim’s face in his hand and gently kissed him. It was a quick touch on the lip, but his heart felt like it was about to explode.  
After pulling away from the other’s lips he realized what he had done and panicked.

 

“I-I’m… I don’t know what came over me , C-Caim, i’m so-”

“You suck at this"

“… Huh ?”

“Kissing. Do you really plan on kissing my sister like this ?”

Inuart wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

“… I’m kidding, but…”

 

He did not see Caim’s face coming closer to his, hands pulling him closer until their chest we’re almost touching; his eyes were almost as dark as the night’s sky.  
The kiss was tender and warm. Caim’s lips, soft and hot, lead Inuart in the kiss.  
They pulled apart for a few seconds, Inuart swallowed hard, he felt dizzy. Was he dreaming … ? If yes, Please God… don’t let him wake up.

 

“You look like you’re having fun Inuart…”

“N-no !”

 

Caim chuckled.

  
“…Open your mouth a bit would you.”

“Wh-”

  
Inuart had no time to finish talking, Caim started kissing him again, deeper this time. He slipped his tongue and Inuart gasped and shivered at the sensation.  
Caim’s touch was too warm, too kind, and Inuart could feel himself melt into the kiss. The prince’s hand wandered on his body, caressing his back.  
Their lips separated, both trying to catch their breath.

“Was that your first kiss now ?”

He was too dazed to reply for he wanted more.  
It must’ve shown on his face, because Caim immediately started kissing him again ,stronger this time. He stopped and moved onto Inuart’s forehead, kissing him softly, like he was the most precious thing on earth, then his cheek, and neck…  
Inuart moaned at the sudden kisses.  
Caim started sucking the skin, gently at first to not hurt him.  
Inuart whimpered at the sensation, it was too much.  
He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think straight. He didn’t count how much Caim kissed him. A few minutes had passed, maybe more.  
When Caim was done sucking and kissing, dozens of small dots of love bites started appearing.

  
“Well you better hide your neck for a few days”

“Hmm…”

  
He didn’t feel himself drifting away or heard Caim calling his name with concern. He was woken up by sunlight hitting his eyes, and his head felt like it was being split apart. Caim was asleep by his side, face turned to him- asleep. He know he would be mocked for months for what happened.  
His memories were dizzy, but he still remembered… He would always remember, These memories would be cherished and kept a secret forever.

  
_Forever._

**Author's Note:**

> :^) i don't really know what to say abt this, just enjoy  
> as always i'm doing this for fun sorry if it's not the best !  
> (proofreader note : this is gay)


End file.
